momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuki to Gingami Hikousen
Tsuki to Gingami Hikousen (月と銀紙飛行船, The Moon and the Silver Paper Airship) is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on April 10, 2013 as the 8th track from the album 5th Dimension. The song is a mellotron-heavy arrangement composed by a mellotron composer Rui Nagai. Details The song was built in a slow tempo and the first Momoiro Clover Z song that written in a triple metre.Natalie Power Push - 5th Dimension The mellotron arrangement is done by the composer Rui Nagai. He is stated that the title "Tsuki" (Moon) is held a special meaning to him. Moon has been always a mystical part of humanity, his other works "Tsuki no Hikari" and "Snow, White, Moon and Echo" also contains the title of moon. Moreover, he is also a composer for Sailor Moon R ending Otome no Policy.Black Moonlight - Rui Nagai Interview. The song debuted in Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: 5TH DIMENSION tour along with the rest of the song from the album. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Saa aruki dashita buriki no gakutai Konya wa donna tsukiyo miagerundarou Hitori ja nemurenai kodomo mitai ni Demo nandaka tokidoki fuan ni narimasu Dousureba ii Dou demo ii Kono mama issho ni i rareru yo zutto Bokura no asu wa mada ka yo Bokura no asu wa madada yo Gingami hikousen yozora ni ukabete Bokura no tabi wa tsudzuku yo Nani ga matte irundarou Kamisama anata dake shitteru nante zurui yo nee Zen sekai shinfonii detarame no tinpanii Warau toko chigaudesho dekoboko merodi Sou janai yo ne Sou janaikedo Otona ni nareba nani ga kawatte yuku no? Bokura wa doa o sagasu yo Bokura wa doa o tataku yo Furuete irukedo naite nanka nai yo Bokura wa tabi no tochuu de Nani ni, dare ni, aerudarou Kamisama anata ni mieru mirai wa hitotsu dakena no? Nandaka chotto wakara naku nattari suru toki mo atte Jibun ni nani, omae!? mitai ni omottari Demo ne sonna toki minna no kao mi te Aa, koko datte omou Sou, dakara koko kara na n desu Koko kara hajimatte iku n datte kimochi ga Nanka koo chikazui te kutte kanji de Atomodori wa deki nai itsu datte jikan wa susun de iku wake da shi Un, dakara aruku nara ushiro ja naku te mae da yo ne A, iinda, tte omoetara Sore dakede iinda Shinji terunda Bokura no asu wa mada ka yo Bokura no asu wa madada yo Gingami hikousen yozora ni ukabete Bokura no tabi wa tsudzuku yo Nani ga matte irundarou Kamisama anata dake shitteru nante zurui yo nee Kyou mo ashita mo bokura no kami wa |-| Original = さあ歩きだした ブリキの楽隊 今夜はどんな月夜見上げるんだろう 一人じゃ眠れない子供みたいに でもなんだか時々 不安になります どうすればいい どうでもいい このまま一緒にいられるよ ずっと 僕らの明日はまだかよ 僕らの明日はまだだよ 銀紙飛行船 夜空に浮かべて 僕らの旅はつづくよ 何が待っているんだろう 神様 あなただけ知ってるなんてずるいよ ねえ 全世界シンフォニー でたらめのティンパニー 笑うとこ違うでしょ デコボコメロディ そうじゃないよね そうじゃないけど 大人になれば何が変わってゆくの? 僕らはドアをさがすよ 僕らはドアをたたくよ 震えているけど泣いてなんかないよ 僕らは旅の途中で 何に、誰に、会えるだろう 神様 あなたに見える未来は一つだけなの? なんだかちょっとわからなくなったりする時もあって 自分に 何、お前!? みたいに思ったり でもね そんな時 みんなの顔見て あ、ここだって思う そう、だからここからなんです ここから始まっていくんだって気持ちが なんかこう 近づいてくって感じで 後戻りはできない いつだって時間は進んでいくわけだし うん、だから歩くなら後ろじゃなくて前だよね あ、いいんだ、って思えたら それだけでいいんだ 信じてるんだ 僕らの明日はまだかよ 僕らの明日はまだだよ 銀紙飛行船 夜空に浮かべて 僕らの旅はつづくよ 何が待っているんだろう 神様 あなただけ知ってるなんてずるいよ ねえ 今日も 明日も 僕らの旅は… Song Appearances *'TV' *'Live Concerts' Trivia References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs